Healing Hinata
by ShunShinMe
Summary: Everyone remembers when Sakura healed Hinata, how could anyone forget? Well, Sakura had never noticed the Hyūga's well endowed rack before..., so she can't help feel jealous of her beauty. Never has she ever thought that she'd be so powerfully attracted to her...
1. Attraction

Sakura's outstretched hands were covered by the green mist of the healing technique and were right above Hinata's fairly large breasts that are poorly concealed by the fishnets. She never noticed this before, but now she could see quite clearly every inch of the smooth looking fair-skinned perky and supple flesh right below her palms. The pink haired girl couldn't understand why she would hide such a curvaceous body from the world, she knew if she had such feminine attributes she wouldn't hide them from everyone. I guess the correct word she felt right now was _jealousy._

* * *

Sakura couldn't fathom why on Earth she felt this white-hot envy coursing through her veins. She hasn't felt quite like this since her childhood when she first became friends with her long-standing rival, Ino. She just couldn't understand it and her naturally short temper quickly made her frustrated.

She tried to focus on other things that are more important right now like how Konohagakure is completely destroyed and in some serious of need repairs, medics are needed to heal the wounded, and they somehow need to figure out a way to get her master out of her coma. Sakura is swamped to say the least, but that didn't even put a _slight_ hindrance on pressing insecurities, not one bit.

Sakura looked in her hand-held mirror at her body and face. She placed her hands on her almost completely flat chest only feeling a tiny little bump there. She couldn't help herself from imagining Hinata's chest replacing hers. She then fingered her short pink spiky hair and pictured herself having Hinata's long deep blue and smooth hair cascading down her back. Finally she touched her biggest insecurity: her wide forehead. She longed for Hinata's normal sized forehead as well, she'd take it any day.

"Sakura!" Mebuki Haruno called out shrilly for her daughter.

"What is it, Mom?!" She screamed back angrily.

"Don't you take that tone with me! You're friend Naruto wants to speak with you!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. _Why did my mother and Naruto have to interrupt such a tender moment with myself?!_ She thought angrily. Either way the pink haired kunoichi left her tent in anger.

"Hey Sakura-chan," the blonde greeted her.

"What is it, Naruto?! I was in the middle of something," she said impatiently.

"They told me to tell you it's your turn to watch Tsunade-baachan with Hinata," he said quickly leaving, not wanting to stick around the hotheaded teen.

It's nothing personal to Naruto it's just that she's on edge about seeing Hinata again. She doesn't know how her jealousy will fair in the Hyūga's presence. She doesn't know what she'll do, that's what she's angry about.

Sakura and Hinata sat across from each other with their Hokage in a coma between them. They couldn't even cut through the awkwardness with a freshly sharpened kunai.

As Sakura began to interchange the moist towels from her master's forehead she couldn't help sneaking a few glances at Hinata's well proportioned body. Her green eyes flicked over to the large hidden breasts behind the loose-fitting jacket lingering there, seeing as Hinata is looking elsewhere. She watched the steady rising and falling of her chest as she breathed and the small display of fishnet covered cleavage. Sakura swallowed before looking away. Hinata didn't even notice.

Sakura took another peak at the pretty Hyūga. She looked at the loose-fitting pants pulled tight in her sitting position, the green orbs traveled slowly from her legs to the little place where her analytical eyes noticed the detail of the meeting between her stomach and thighs. She continued to stare at that groove comparing it her own wondering if she could _even _compare to it.

Hinata looked back over and Sakura, just as quickly, looked away, flushing _hard. _Sakura went back to tending to her unconscious master as Hinata went to go to replenish the water, figuring that it's her job to do so. Since Sakura had moment or two alone to herself she slapped her forehead in frustration.

"What is wrong with me?!" She exclaimed softly to herself, "Why am I acting like this?!"

* * *

Sakura was left in the tent outside of Tsunade's, volunteering herself to be the one on night duty wishing for some alone time. Her tent was connected to her master's as she laid on the padded mat, outstretched in her pink lacy panties and matching lacy bra. She didn't expect to stay overnight so she's sleeping in her underwear. She realized she had to use the restroom as she picked up her chamber pail, only needing to pee, and slipped off her panties slowly. Her green eyes blinked in confusion when she looked down.

_Why are my panties wet? I wasn't thinking that much about Sasuke-kun, _She thought after using the chamber pail._  
_

She admits she was at times thinking of Sasuke, the one she loves. How could she not? But was thinking that little of him causing her panties to become so wet? Well, to be honest she hasn't masturbated in quite some time maybe that's the cause of the fairly large amount of vaginal fluid dripping from her pussy.

Since Sakura was alone she decided this would be the perfect time to test it out and work away the stress. Her hand slid down her underwear covered body, slowly caressing a straight path down it. Her eyes fluttered closed at the pleasant sensation. Her nimble finger brushed over her lacy panty cover clit feeling a small electrifying thrum of pleasure course through her body causing a low moan to escape her lips. It always for some reason gives it an extra zing for Sakura when there's fabric between her most intimate place and her fingers.

She then slipped her fingers into her panties and sneaked her thin finger along her labia feeling a heavy amount of fluids around her finger. She slipped the digit into her tight wet heat that enveloped it well. Sakura's eyes rolled back into her head letting a long sigh out. Three fingers soon joined the first and began working furiously in and out of her kitten while simultaneously brushing against her swollen button because she didn't have the patience and her sexual tension was so high that she couldn't bare to drag this out.

Her shallow breathing quickly turned into pants and breathy moans as the air began to smell of sex and sounds of squelching from the liquids in such a tight and wet cavern. Her other hand slowly fondled her right breast through the material of her bra. Thoughts of Sasuke invaded her mind trying to climax, desperately, since she's on the edge. It wasn't working as she went through mental images of when she thought he was at his hottest. The image of first seeing him after two and a half years wasn't doing anything for her, neither was the image of his decently muscular abdomen and nor was his hot, sweaty and pretty face. Nothing!

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to find something. Her over pleasured and desperate brain presented what she's really attracted to: Hinata. The image of Hinata's fishnet covered breasts she nearly touched a few days ago came to mind, it was working... it was getting her off! She let her repressed fantasies come out to play because of the state she worked herself into:

_Hinata's tongue swirled along Sakura's tiny right nipple causing it to perk up and harden under her ministrations. It caused the pink haired girl to let out a long moan as she clasped Hinata's hair. The Hyūga's mouth engulfed her small boob as her fingers worked in and out of Sakura's pussy causing loud obnoxious moans to escape Sakura's lips. Hinata's other hand fondled Sakura's left breast and the Hyūga's hips ground into Sakura's leg rubbing her clit just right._

Sakura's hips thrusted _hard _against her palm and her other hand squeezed hard against both her boobs, massaging them roughly. Deep moans left her lips during her throws of passion. She felt her orgasm coming _quickly _as her lower stomach tightened preparing for the intense pleasure. Then the ecstasy roared through her body, making her see white stars causing a scream to come out of her lips.

"Hinata!"

**TBC**


	2. Hot Springs

After Sakura came down from her blissful high and caught her breath, she began to freak out. The stress she just reduced to nothing came back in full force.

_I-I just got off on H-Hinata! _She thought beginning to pant heavily in anxiety.

She scrambled to pull all of her clothing back on, despite her body being so sweaty. She immediately felt dirty and wrong, not just because it was a friend of hers... it's because she's a _girl _friend. She ran a stressed hand through her spiky pink hair out of stress and a self-identity issues. She got up and decided to take a walk to clear her head thankful that no one is around bHera woman in a coma.

She chanted over and over in her mind that she can't be a lesbian. She couldn't possible be hot for women because she's so in love with Sasuke..., right? She knows what love is... what she has with Hinata is just simple attraction. Why _is_ she attracted to her? That is another thing she couldn't fathom. She continued to stroll down the street in the middle of the night questioning her sexuality and sanity...

* * *

The next day Sakura wasn't on duty for tending to Tsunade, so she went to the hot springs needing a relaxing time away to truly mull things over her crisis and to stay away from Hinata. She went home to get fresh clothing and then went straight to the hot springs.

Sakura stripped down from her dirty clothes from last night wanting to do nothing more than wash the evidence away from her body. She folded up her clean and fresh clothes in the little basket provided in the changing room. What scared her a little was the fact that another female's clothing are right beside hers and they look _a lot _like Hinata's. Her face flushed a deep red and cursed herself for it.

Sakura considered leaving, getting out of her towel and into her clean clothes to avoid the face of her desire, but her will is much stronger than that. She'll see this through, if she didn't then that wouldn't at all be like the will she inherited from her master.

Sakura gritted her teeth in determination as she entered the wooden fenced in hot springs. She spotted the deep blue hair from behind immediately as she attempted to keep her hormones in check. She sat in the relaxing yet scalding water hoping Hinata wouldn't notice her.

Well, it seems things aren't going Sakura's way because just then Hinata faced her with a shy smile. Sakura mentally cursed her luck and continued to put on a forced smile hoping it was convincing and friendly. Hinata waded over toward her friend from across the hot spring and sat next to her in the water.

"H-hi Sakura-san," she mumbled softly, stuttering of course.

Sakura couldn't help give Hinata the once over and cursing herself for it too. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't deny that Hinata looked good this way, with her skin glistening in the steaming water and the towel shaping her body properly. She hoped to every god she knew that Hinata didn't notice checking her out during that brief moment. She wants to keep this attraction to herself.

"Hi Hinata," she said in a friendly voice.

"H-how is Hokage-sama?" She asked softly.

"The same."

During their niceties Sakura couldn't help the images and fantasies running through her head, especially in this type of environment they're in. She imagined running her palms all over those ample breasts wondering and trying to imagine what a handful of boobs felt like since she can't actually try it herself with her tiny tits. She could practically feel the squishy soft globes of fat molding in her hands, the rosy pink nipples hardening against her fingertips and Hinata pleading for her to continue in her shy voice.

"S-Sakura-san?" Hinata said softly.

"Huh? What?" Sakura said shaking her spiky hair trying to clear her head.

"Y-you were spacing out," she said.

"O-oh sorry," she said feeling embarrassed.

Sakura rubbed her legs together subconsciously since she felt a small throbbing between them. She felt the zing of pleasure from that action and felt insanely guilty. Sakura felt sick for such thoughts: not alone did she just think naughty thoughts _again _about a girl but also Hinata is her shy straight friend, not some sex object.

"I was asking f-for a favor. C-could you teach me Medical Ninjutsu?" The shy Hyūga asked.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She has never been asked to be a teacher of... anything before. Also, beyond being flattered for being asked to teach someone in what she's best at she was worried about how she'll handle her attraction toward Hinata with spending what will be a lot of time together.

"Why do you want to learn it?" Sakura asked.

"I-I want to be t-to be useful to m-my teammates and you're s-so talented Sakura-san," she stuttered.

Again, with the flattery. Sakura flushed watching and liking Hinata's own flushed cheeks. The pink haired girl mentally slapped herself again for desires.

"Alright, I'll teach you."

* * *

That night Sakura began to bite and chew at her nails out of stress. Her body craved that same scenario again with imagining Hinata and her doing such sinful acts because it provided her the most intense orgasm she ever had. All this time when she's masturbated she's imagined Sasuke's face or body and that's done just fine for her, but now it can't compare what she gets off from Hinata. She groaned in frustration deciding to sleep on it and hope tomorrow that she won't do something stupid when teaching her.

_Their lips met with passionate intentions exchanging their tongues and enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure coming from their muffled lips. Hinata broke contact needing air as Sakura kissed alongside her sensitive neck._

_"S-Sakura-san," she whispered softly._

_Sakura continued licking, sucking, nibbling and kissing that one spot on the Hyūga's neck enjoying what she's doing to her fellow kunoichi. She eventually moved her pink lips up to the shell of the dark blue haired girl's ear._

_"I've told you countless times before Hinata, just call me Sakura," she said licking the shell of her ear._

_The Hyūga shuddered from the slightly ticklish sensation and had her mouth open slightly because of the slight pants escaping her lips. Sakura stuck her tongue out meeting the navy blue haired kunoichi's wet muscle swirling it around causing Hinata's cheeks to burn under the attention and whimper softly. Their bodies melded with Sakura's leg between Hinata's and Sakura straddling the Hyūga's leg. Their breasts met squishing between each other. Hinata's shy hand grasped Sakura's left butt cheek feeling the nice skin there and panting softly._

_Sakura broke the heated meeting of tongues and looked down at the heated flesh connected each other. A wicked smirk lit up on her features as Hinata looked up at her with glazed eyes. Sakura slid down seeing this as an oppurtunity._

_"You know I've been quite jealous of these," Sakura said pinching her lover's quickly hardening right nipple._

_A gasp left Hinata's lips as she fisted the sheets below them. Sakura bent down in front perky twin breasts. She swirled her tongue around Hinata's left nipple and stroking her wet muscle back and forth across the sensitive flesh. Soft cries of pleasure left Hinata's lips._

_This simply spurred Sakura on causing her to be a little more bold, she slipped a finger passed soft pubic hair and felt slick velvety drenched and twitching walls against her fingertips. Hinata gasped and tried to close her legs, but Sakura's knee kept them open._

_"You're so wet, Hinata," she said getting beside her so she can switch positions._

_"St-stop S-Sakura," Hinata said weakly without any conviction._

_Sakura didn't listen and got between her slim legs imitating the 69 position with her pussy in front of Hinata's face hoping the shy girl will do something with it. Either way Sakura was happy to see such a pink and healthy looking kitten down there._

_The pink haired girl licked Hinata's clitoris causing Hinata to moan loudly in pleasure. Sakura spread Hinata's walls diving right in, thrusting her tongue in and out of the tight wet cavern. Hinata did the same and soon there were loud muffled moans filling the hot air around them. Hinata and Sakura drank deeply thrusting their tongues in and out and lapping at their clits causing muffled moans to turn into muffled screams of pleasure. Their orgasms were fast approaching, so hips met faces over and over again when they ground their hips down._

_Soon it was too much for the both of them and they climaxed. Their backs arched as they screamed in ecstasy and drank down each others liquids enjoying the fishy flavor._

Sakura's head snapped up in the air since she's a sweaty and panting mess faced down on the matteress. She was panting and feeling a seriously wet spot below her. Sakura looked down and saw the small marks in the shape of hips in the easily imprinted mattress. She came to the conclusion that she ended up humping the bed because of her intense wet dream of Hinata... and then orgasming. She collapsed in anger and frustration at herself.

_This is going to be a lot harder than I thought, _she thought in annoyance.

**TBC**


	3. Medical Ninjutsu

Sakura made the hand seals slowly so that Hinata would pick it up and memorize it easily and used her perfect chakra control to heal the dying fish.

"See? Now you try it again," Sakura said encouragingly.

Hinata nodded, made the same hand signs watching the green mist surround her hands and tried to keep her chakra from wavering as she placed her palms above her own dying fish. She tried her best to control her chakra with this very sensitive jutsu, but she accidently put too much chakra in it and burned the fish. She suddenly stopped the jutsu and felt worse for herself than she already did.

It seems Hinata isn't really focused at all, even though she really wants to be. She's got a lot on her mind, more than you might think. She felt terrible for a number of reasons: she put her heart and life on the line for Naruto when she confessed to him and attempted to protect him, she was nearly killed by Pain, and Naruto hasn't said _anything_ about her love confession making her feel like she may have an anxiety attack. Now, top it all off she's trying to learn Medical Ninjutsu in an attempt to be more like Sakura, the one Naruto loves. To say she's distracted and stressed out is quite correct.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sakura-chan," she said shyly, "I-I'm trying."

"Hinata is there something wrong?" Sakura asked tersely not liking her time wasted, "You seem distracted."

"S-sorry again," she whispered before rushing off clearly upset.

Sakura ran a hand down her face in annoyance trying to find out what's wrong with her "student". She walked away angrily not bothering to clean up the fish. This is the fourth time this has happened and she won't take anymore of this crap.

Sakura looked everywhere in the recently demolished village, there's not a lot of places around here anymore. She didn't find her anywhere so she decided to explore in the surrounding woods still searching for Hinata. She paused in the middle of jumping through the trees hearing the sounds of quiet sobs. Sakura figured this was her best bet and hopped down near the object of her desires.

"S-Sakura-san p-please don't look at me like this," she begged.

Sakura's anger immediately turned to sympathy seeing the beautiful girl crying. She ignored Hinata's request and sat down beside her against the tree. She did her best to comfort the girl by patting her hair and trying not to enjoy her soft and silky hair. Hinata eventually rested her head on the Sakura's flat chest wanting even more comfort. This act of physical contact caused Sakura's cheeks to heat up and her heart to beat a little faster in her chest. With a shaky hand Sakura continued to stroke the girl's hair who's still crying loudly. After a few minutes Hinata was able to speak.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked sweetly, "You don't need to worry I won't be mean."

Hinata explained everything that's been going wrong, everything including the part about her being jealous about Naruto's relationship with Sakura. Sakura was baffled to say the least: Hinata is jealous of her even if it's something like Naruto having a crush on her. Also another emotion was filling up inside her... white-hot anger. How could Naruto not have the balls not to even address her confession? Hinata could feel the frightening aura coming off of the pink haired girl.

"S-Sakura-san?" Hinata stuttered sitting up in fear of the scary teen.

"I'll be back soon. I have something I need to take care of," she practically growled.

* * *

Sakura looked around everywhere for Naruto wanting to maim him. Then the ignorant fool came around with his cheerful demeanor. _The hero of the village be damned, _She thought as she balled up her fist in her black glove.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with his typical smile.

"How could you, you bastard?!" She exclaimed striking him with such a chakra backed up punch that he went flying out of the destroyed village.

Her anger wasn't sated one bit as her breathing becoming labored with the raw rage coursing through her body. The villagers looked at her with reasonable fear. A growl left Sakura's lips as she rushed over to go and beat him soft. She got to where he was and he was in a swollen and broken heap, but he could still act like himself, so Sakura assumed he was fine.

"W-what did I do, Sakura-chan?" He asked weakly still afraid as Sakura waved her fist at him.

"How could you leave a girl like Hinata to wait for you to do something... anything after she confessed!?" She screamed at him punching the ground where his head was two seconds ago.

The earth went up like cherry blossoms, hence the name of the jutsu. This scared and confused Naruto further as she continued to attack him.

Hinata's head snapped up at the sounds of battle and heard all too familiar sounds of Naruto in pain. She got up running in the direction feeling quite over protective of who she loves. She came to the scene of Sakura-the girl she cried onto- throttling Naruto. Her eyes widened.

"Stop it, Sakura-san!" She cried out.

Sakura's eyes widened and dropped the unconscious idiot, continuing to stare at the very distraught Hinata. She was confused, isn't that what Hinata wanted? Didn't she want Naruto to pay for practically saying that he doesn't give a crap about Hinata's feelings? Sakura knew that if she had a chance to have Hinata in any way, shape or form, she do anything... and hasn't been. Sakura concluded that he's a bigger idiot than she originally thought he was.

"Hinata," she started off, but Hinata cut her off.

"Why do you always beat up, Naruto-kun?!" She said with more tears in her eyes but this time her face concealed anger too.

"He always deserves it," the pink haired girl said scoffing.

"No he doesn't it! Nothing gives you the right to beat up the hero of the village and my heart!"

The words were like a slap across Sakura's face. This isn't what she was expected at all. She thought Hinata would be happy about her beating the snot out of the one who caused her so much pain; it works for Sakura so she figured it would work for Hinata too. Sakura, unfortunately miscalculated and now she's taking the heat for it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset-" Sakura was cut off.

"I'm not learning Medical Ninjutsu from you anymore, Sakura-san," she said in finality, "You catch me at a very weak moment and this what happens? I don't even want to talk to you anymore."

Hinata jumped quickly through the forest leaving a very upset Sakura behind. She ruined everything because her temper got the best of her.


	4. Friends Help

Sakura was angry beyond belief. She was angry at herself for getting so invested in her attraction and she was angry at herself for screwing up her growing friendship with Hinata. She was in the little training ground a little bit out side of Konoha letting off steam, she's been doing this for weeks now. By letting off steam, it means she's punching obstacles and test dummies in frustration. She was so invested in punching and venting out her stress she didn't notice someone behind her.

"Sakura," she heard her long standing rival talking from behind her.

Sakura jumped out of her skin in surprise as she turned toward Ino. She was relieved yet frustrated at seeing the blonde. She was frustrated because she doesn't want to see anyone and yet relieved because she wanted to see someone. It was a wierd feeling that didn't make sense, yet made perfect sense to Sakura during the moment.

"What do you want, Ino?" She said running a hand through her sweaty locks.

"You've been acting wierd lately. We haven't hung out since before the invasion," she said in a bit of a huffy tone.

The girls actually get along swimmingly when Sasuke isn't around, so the girls reformed that old bond of friendship during the childhood years. It's the darnest thing.

"Well, maybe I'm busy," she said testily.

"As if! You're coming to my house whether you like it or not tonight, 'kay?" She said leaving and not taking no for an answer.

* * *

Sakura went to the newly built flower shop/home curious as to why Ino was so adamant about her having a sleep over with her. She nodded to Ino's father when she passed by him when she went up to the blonde girl's room. Sakura shut the door behind her as Ino sat on the bed giving Sakura the _look. _By the look, it means that "spill your guts right now, you've been keeping something from me".

"Spill, Sakura."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura huffed crossing her arms.

"Do you want me to tickle it out of you?" Ino threatened playfully.

"Ino," Sakura warned, not knowing what her new found sexuality will cause her do.

"Then spill."

"No."

"Alright then," the blonde shrugged tackling her friend to the floor.

Sakura squirmed underneath her to try and get of Ino's grip, but the blonde had her effectively pinned to the ground. Ino -not knowing about Sakura's sexuality and thinking this is a playful action their partaking in- straddled Sakura's hips and pinned both of her arms above her head to keep her down. The pink haired girl blushed slightly, fighting to keep it down at this sexual position. The pink haired girl could feel a slight throb between her legs and a bit wet in her lacy panties. She had to find a way to get out of this situation before being highly embarrassed.

Also, against her better judgment she couldn't help notice the decent body her friend had sitting above her. She had full breasts, not as big as Hinata's, that were shaped nicely underneath the purple shirt, her exposed abdomen is nice and flat, her skirt since she's in an odd sitting position flipped upwards revealing her panty covered other set of lips giving her camel toe since it's pulled so tightly against her, and her nice legs felt good clutching against Sakura's waist.

Sakura gulped as her heart began to race, her cheeks darkened, the throbbing between her legs intensified, and she could feel the wetness begin to build even more at the sexy display in front of her. Her hormones were running wild, she couldn't help it at all, in fact she's never been in such an intimate situation like this before (it wouldn't be intimate if she wasn't attracted to women). Although, in her mind the sight couldn't compare to Hinata, in Sakura's mind, but Ino was a sexy alternative for her.

Ino noticed almost immediately something was off with her friend pinned beneath her. There was something off about the smell in the air... it was kind of _fishy_, her cheeks matched her hair, and her tiny chest began to heave slightly. It struck her what the issue was and a slightly sadistic smirk formed on her lips.

"I-Ino please get off me," Sakura said embarrassedly.

"Oh," she said, her smirk widening, "this is too rich! You're a lesbian, it makes sense Because that's what you must have been hiding!"

That unleashed a bit of the infamous temper of Sakura at the sheer horrible way of her using the word "lesbian". She tried to fight of the superior blonde again with a little more vigor, but Ino's hold and position still dominated Sakura.

"Get off of me, Ino!" She growled but the Yamanaka would have none of it.

"So, I tell you that I'm bisexual years ago and you make fun of me whenever we're alone and it turns out you're a full-blown lesbian!" She said, her voice rising in anger.

Sakura remembers clearly the day that Ino confessed to her that she's bisexual and she freaked out at first. For a short time, wanting some space from Ino, she didn't talk to her... because she was disgusted. Eventually they made it work as friends after a long talk attempting to make Sakura more comfortable. Although, since the girls are rivals she had no inhibitions taking a jab at her sexuality, in private of course because that was major portion of their talk they had. Now, Sakura feels like such a hypocrite for acting that way, little did she know that Ino was and still is a little attracted to her, actually a lot attracted to her.

"Shut up," she said still struggling a bit.

"So," Ino teased, too infuriated to think straight and somewhat happy to find out Sakura is showing signs of attraction, "does all of this turn you on?"

Ino ran a hand down her body terribly slow, teasing Sakura and making her feel even more uncomfortable... and turned on. Sakura didn't answer and simply looked away with a deeper blush.

"Hm, too embarrassed?" she smirked getting up since Sakura isn't paying attention anymore since she's almost embarrassed to tears.

Ino got up and pulled Sakura up by her hand because she's had her fun. Sakura began to cry softly and Ino immediately comforted her by pulling her into her soft and supple breasts. Sakura didn't care, it finally hit her that she's a lesbian.

"Let it out Sakura. It's okay, just let it out," she said patting her back softly.

"I-It st-started when I nearly touched Hinata's breasts," Sakura said through loud sobs.

Ino couldn't understand her words since they were so choked up by sobs, so Ino figured she'd talk about when she's calmed down.


	5. How to Kiss

Sakura sat in her pajamas consisting of a loose T-shirt and a pair of pink panties. She waited for her friend to get out of the shower so they could talk. She felt rather embarrassed about this entire ordeal. Although, she can't complain because Ino is the one with the best advice and her longest and most trusted friend.

Ino plopped down next to Sakura on the bed, excited about this topic their about to talk about. She's always wanted to discuss this with her best friend, although in her fantasy she wanted Sakura to be hot for her and everything. She also liked the sight of Sakura in her cute pink panties... She can't complain about that.

"So, what do want to talk about first?" Ino said cheerily with a bright mood.

"Ino!"

"What?!"

"How can you act so casual about this?!" Sakura demanded feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Ino paused for a moment trying to figure out the best possible way to phrase this rather delicate subject matter, "Well, I've always wanted someone to talk about this with, you know? It's not like there's a club we all go to."

Sakura tried to relax her shoulders from the tension there. She tried to come up with the topic she's the most curious about. She came up with it with her sharp mind, but it also made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Do you know what it feels like to kiss a girl? I'm asking this because you like both girls and boys. Also, how do you get a girl to want to kiss you?"

"Well," Ino said sitting up in her blue panties and white baggy T-shirt, "for starters girls lips are softer and gentler. It all depends on what you're into. Wait a minute... why the sudden interest on how to make someone want to kiss you? Do you like somebody?"

Sakura's cheeks went tomato red in a skinny minute. The only reason she's asking this is so when she patches things up with Hinata she wants to somehow get Hinata to want to kiss her and maybe other things once she's comfortable with it.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me who. Yet..."

Sakura relaxed visibly.

Ino began to answer the pink haired girl's question, "I guess you have to be a bit flirty, not dropping the hint so obviously that you want to make out to the point the person is creeped out, but, you know, dropping subtle hints are good. You know, make her _want _to kiss you."

"What if you never...," Sakura trailed off.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Ino said raising an eyebrow, not surprised.

Sakura flushed even more in embarrassment, "I wish I could find someone to practice on."

Ino was dying to shout "practice on me, practice on me", but that would've been dead obvious that she wanted to kiss Sakura not in a practicing way. She'll have to play this a little bit more subtly.

"Well, how 'bout practicing on someone like Sai or Naruto," Ino suggested, "even if they are boys lips are lips."

Sakura crinkled her nose in disgust at the idea of kissing her less than desirable teammates, "No, it'll get too complicated."

"You could just hire somebody," Ino said, these suggestions were killing her.

Sakura shook her head getting up, "No, this was a dumb idea. I'll just go get some juice you want-"

Ino grabbed Sakura's arm to pull her back down to her sitting position and kissed the surprised pink haired girl's lips. Sakura was frozen in place as the lips moved languidly against her still ones. Ino began to nibble on the bottom lip of her best friend finally making Sakura's eyes flutter closed, the green eyed girl couldn't deny kissing a girl was thrilling and pleasant. Ino broke away from the kiss enjoying it thoroughly, she hadn't slept with a girl in awhile.

"See? It's not complicated with me. I'll be your teacher," Ino smirked.

Sakura's cheeks were the color of her hair as she looked at her best friend. She was really if-y about this whole situation. Although, she doesn't see anyone else offering to teach her to kiss especially since Ino is the only one who knows of her sexuality. Sakura had to consider how bad she wanted Hinata's lips on hers...

She'll do it.

"O-okay," Sakura said, "Can you do that again? You caught me by surprise earlier and I didn't have time to prepare myself. I want to get this right."

Ino had no qualms against that as she scooted closer to her crush. Their smooth and thin legs brushed against each other before Ino's lips descended upon Sakura's again. The pink haired girl's lips tried to keep up with her rival's as Ino couldn't help stroking her tongue against Sakura's in a painstakingly slow rhythm to tease her. The blonde's hand cupped Sakura's soft cheek as they subconsciously came closer to one another. Sakura's hands were clasping Ino's shoulders just when Ino's tits melded with Sakura's smaller ones.

Ino felt her body ignite with lust and unrequited love as they found themselves in this extremely intimate situation. Her tongue swirled, invaded, and pushed Sakura's wherever she saw fit. Her body burned for Sakura as she lightly pushed her back against the mattress. One of Ino's hands massaged against Sakura's breast between her own in a circular motion making both jiggle. That action caused a soft moan to escape Sakura's muffled mouth.

That caused both girls to immediately sit up panting slightly knowing they crossed a line. Their lips were wet with their kisses, nipples erect with their touches, and they were slightly turned on with their actions. They finally looked over at each other in this awkward situation.

"I, um, I'm going to go get some juice," Sakura scrambled to get up and out of the room.

"Wait Sakura!" She said but the door already closed shut behind the pink haired kunoichi.

Ino wanted to continue more than anything because her body was on fire with her burning desire. She's, for years now, always wanted to sleep with Sakura, but she needed to be more professional when teaching Sakura how to kiss instead of letting her hormones run wild. She doesn't want to scare her off.

Soon enough, Sakura came back with juice looking less freaked out which put Ino at ease. Ino took a calming sip of the orange juice and Sakura did too.

"Ino," Sakura started.

"Yeah?"

"I want to continue practicing," Sakura said with a determined gaze.

Sakura refused to let her hormones get the best of her in this situation. Her master's will was showing. She has to learn how to seduce a woman and Ino is her teacher in this wierd scenario. She just needs to establish some ground rules and she figures she'll be okay.

Ino was pretty happy about this, but she knew there was catch to this, there's always a catch. Sakura likes somebody else and the pink haired girl wouldn't want to get hot and heavy with somebody else, right?

"What?" Ino questioned.

"I just need to set some rules first," Sakura said uncomfortably, "I-If you want to teach me or go farther then just kissing, y-you need my consent. Alright?"

Ino could live with that, "Alright."

"Also, I don't want other people to know about this because I'm not totally comfortable with my sexuality yet."

Ino understood why she didn't want others to know this and nodded in agreement. She looked at the green eyed girl wondering if she'd make the first move unlike last time.

Sakura did and leaned in pressing her lips to Ino's uncertainly, imagining that their Hinata's. Ino immediatly took control by sucking on her bottom lip, liking the taste that is Sakura and determined to have her.


	6. Guilt

Hinata felt undeniable guilt over the short few weeks after she yelled at Sakura. She's not the yelling type, so she felt even worse than a normal person would. The wierdest and most confusing part for her was that Naruto didn't even act like anything was different especially for the reason that he was beaten unconscious by Sakura. Hinata really felt like she overreacted at Naruto's nonchalant attitude toward his beating.

Today, she decided to go to Sakura's house again (the other times she lost her confidence and ran back home) to go and find her. She knocked on the door timidly. Mebuki Haruno opened the door to Hinata again.

"Oh, hello again Hinata," the blonde woman greeted the Hyuga again.

"H-hello Mebuki-san," Hinata mumbled, "Is S-Sakura-san home?"

"No not yet, sweety," she said sweetly to the visitor, "but you can wait in her room for her. She's at her friend Ino's house today again."

"T-thank you," she stuttered walking up the stairs into Sakura's room and shutting the door behind her.

Hinata looked into Sakura's newly built room noticing a fairly large window, a pretty wooden dresser, a twin sized bed and a closet. She looked into the mirror feeling embarrassed about being here, but she fought it down as she saw a drawer in the Haruno's dresser open. Hinata opened it curiously seeing something black and sleek sticking out of it. She picked up the item realizing they're black lacy panties.

Hinata flushed at the scandalous and thin item, but there was a patch on the crotch that caught her eye. It was creamy white and wet and it also contrasted with the underwear so it stuck out nicely. She didn't know what it was, so she pressed her nose to the fabric and sniffed it curiously. She found she loved the heady scent and the fishy like qualities to it. Her tongue came out and was about to taste the liquid there since the smell appealed to her so much, but she heard the loud shut of the wooden door and was awoken from her trance.

Hinata quickly stuffed the panties in her pocket when she heard Sakura yelling up the stairs at her parents. Hinata lost all of her confidence to confront Sakura and apologize for her yelling. Hinata made a quick decision and jumped out of Sakura's window, landing swiftly and began running down the dirt road. In other words she effectively escaped.

Sakura opened the door expecting to see Hinata like her mother informed her, but she was thoroughly disappointed when she was only greeted by her fully furnished bedroom. She planned to snap at her mother later for this...

Hinata got home in a rush and she thoroughly freaked out. She ran a hand through her long and dark blue locks starting to hyperventilate. She can't believe she sniffled and almost _licked _Sakura's panties. She wanted to slap herself for such actions and thoughts that she didn't understand. I mean what was she thinking? She went to go apologize to Sakura for her outburst, that's simply right? Apperantly not because the Hyuga started going through her underwear drawer and found out that she loves the smell of Sakura's vaginal discharge. Lovely...

Hinata began to lie to herself:

_I love Naruto-kun a-and Sakura-san's just a f-friend that's shown me kindness when I was r-really upset. Also, I-I'm as straight as an arrow because I love Naruto-kun. I don't even know what that clear fluid was... all I know is that it smells extremely good... and feels intimate._

Hinata felt more relaxed about the lies she just told herself to make her feel better and decided to take a shower before going to bed.

Hinata stripped off her jacket, fishnets and pants. She was only left in her panties and she noticed something was off about her body. She peeled off her white and plain panties wondering if she'll be greeted by the same liquid she saw in Sakura's pretty panties. She was.

Hinata ignored this for now, craving hot water for her shower and wanting to be clean. She let the hot water cascade down her back when she started to lather her body up with soap. When her hand slipped down her body to clean she felt something funny down in her lower regions. She pulled up her hand up noticing the thick amount of clear and slightly sticky liquid between her fingers, she liked the smell so she saw nothing wrong with sucking her fingers clean of the fluids. Her eyes closed liking the taste and wanting more as she rinsed the suds from her body.

Her hand brushed down low between her legs discovering her clit when a sharp zing of pleasure erupted through her body. A low and long moan left her lips using the shower wall for much needed support as insane pleasure went through her body. She's never done anything like this before, so she ran her hand over her clit over repeatedly. Breathy moans and quick pants left her lips as she began pinching, stroking, and rubbing her clit in circular motions. Her body felt hot like it was on fire. Hinata was getting on the edge quickly and she couldn't get over it as her soft moans became desperate mewls for release.

"Hinata?" She heard her Dad call out, "Are you home?"

She immediatly stopped her actions feeling thoroughly unsatisfied and attempted to catch her breath. When she did she answered her father.

"Yes father!"

* * *

The Hyuga laid against her bed wondering what in the world she was doing in the shower. She didn't understand one bit when she fell into a restless sleep.

_Smooth feminine hands brushed her hair out of her face noticing the flushed color there. The hands coaxed her mouth open and Hinata felt a thin and spry tongue caress every inch of her mouth so slowly that the Hyuga squirmed underneath the persistent tongue and moaning quite softly._

_One of the pretty hands slipped down to the Hyuga's ample boobs enjoying the feel of the of the globs of fat that rolls so smoothly between its fingers. Another moan left the Hyuga's lips as the other hand began to touch already swollen button, the body part that Hinata had fun with earlier, giving it special treatment. Loud and wanton moans left the Hyuga's lips as the fingers began to swirl it in circular motions making Hinata thrust her hips up to get more of the insane pleasure._

Hinata was about to open her eyes to see who was giving her such insane pleasure, but she was shaken awake. She asumed that dream was of Naruto, who else would it be? Hinata looked up wondering who on Earth would wake her up. It was her mother.

"Honey, it's time for breakfast."

"A-alright," she mumbled blushing brightly.

Her mother left shutting the door. Hinata pulled the covers back noticing a wet spot left in her sheets. The young girl slipped her hand into her white panties, since she liked the taste taste so much last time, and felt her fingers covered in her own liquids so she sucked them dry letting out a pleasured sigh. She continued to get more and more from the source until it dried up, becoming a glutton for the taste. However her smell didn't compared to the smell of Sakura's pussy juice and the Hyuga didn't know why.


	7. Name Slip

Sakura and Ino were making out feverishly. By now Sakura could keep up with Ino expertly; their tongues battled for dominance, neither of them planning to let the other win. Ino's pink wriggley tongue thrusted in and out of Sakura's mouth imitating sex, Sakura imagined it was Hinata's tongue. Sakura kept up by swirling her tongue around Ino's wet cavern. Ino won in dominance when her tongue captivated Sakura's and stroked it expertly feeling the smooth texture. Sakura moaned into submission.

Sakura broke the kiss needing air and imagining that she's clutching dark blue haired girl instead of the blonde and making out with Hinata instead. Ino began to kiss Sakura's neck softly gripping her back underneath her loose T-shirt.

"I-Ino," Sakura said softly.

"Hm?" She murmured against her neck as she kissed it.

"I-I want to go all the way," she said imagining Hinata's lips against her neck.

Ino thought she'd never ask as she pushed Sakura's back against the pillows in her bedroom. Ino's hand traveled down to Sakura's tiny tit, it got in between their tightly pressed up boobs. The back of Ino's hand rubbed against her right nipple as she rubbed Sakura's left breast with the front of her hand feeling it get erect underneath her touches. Sakura imagined these were Hinata's boobs and hands touching her as she moaned softly.

Ino's knee went between Sakura's legs stimulating her clit making the pink haired moan loudly clutching Ino's back imagining Hinata being this dominant.

Ino was enjoying herself thoroughly loving the sounds emitting from Sakura's mouth and how her body is reacting to her attention. Ino sat up yanking her shirt off still straddling Sakura's hips. Sakura looked at the healthy breasts convincing herself that they're Hinata's instead.

"Play with them," Ino said.

Sakura sat up and began to do just that. She swirled her tongue around Ino's nipple and sucking lightly causing a shuddering moan to escape Ino's lips. Sakura molded Ino's other breast in her hand, liking the firm flesh in her hand and imagining she's doing this to Hinata and causing soft moans to escape her lips.

Ino pulled Sakura's T-shirt over her head. Sakura blushed underneath Ino's gaze as the blonde pushed her back against the mattress again. Ino began to move down the pink haired girl's body. The blonde slid down Sakura's body looking at her soaking panties watching how tightly pulled the underwear is over her womanhood giving her a camel toe. Ino began to suck Sakura's clit through the material making Sakura's back arch off the bed and moan loudly clutching Ino's hair.

Ino used her fingers to rub and stroke Sakura's walls that were covered by the pink panties. Sakura's heels began to dig in the mattress as well. Ino's desire began to be too much as she peeled Sakura's panties off looking at the precious pink and pretty cunt.

"H-hurry up," Sakura whispered breathlessly.

Ino didn't need to be told twice as she licked the swollen clit enjoying the loud moan escaping Sakura's lips. Ino slipped a finger in the slick and tight cavern of Sakura, took it out and sucked it suggestively, liking the taste. Sakura imagined it was Hinata doing these things to her and her eyes fluttered closed as opened her legs even wider to the blonde.

Ino's tongue circled the girl she loves clit enjoying the loud and wanton moans once she entered two fingers in her tight and wet heat. The fingers worked in and out furiously making Sakura squirm and toss her head in her throws of passion.

Ino could tell Sakura was close to coming when she sucked hard against Sakura's swollen button. The Haruno felt her stomach coil and her hips thrusting furiously into Ino's fingers and face.

"Hi...," Sakura moaned through ragged gasps, Ino looked at her confused but kept going, "Hina... Hinata!"

Ino stopped once she felt the liquids squirt against fingers and her walls temporarily tighten. All of that meant nothing because Sakura called out somebody elses name and not hers. She knew Sakura had a crush on somebody since the beginning of their little "teaching" sessions, but it still hurt like hell for the blonde girl... she thought that maybe Sakura would fall for her during all of this. It's a crazy thing to hope for, but Ino couldn't help it.

Sakura was still panting heavily from the high she still on and didn't notice Ino putting her clothes back on and not caring for her own needs just too busy and desperate to get out of this situation. Sakura didn't even realize what she did as she stared Ino still high on her post-orgasmic bliss.

"Get dressed and get out," Ino said with her mouth still filled with Sakura's vaginal discharge.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said blissfully.

Ino tossed her the girl's usual kunoichi outfit as she fought down the tears. Sakura got dressed slowly not sure what just happened as she gave Ino a funny and quizzical look. Sakura was fully dressed now and it was time for her to question Ino on what the problem is.

"What's wrong Ino? You didn't even get off that's not fair for you," Sakura said.

"Get out!" Ino shouted.

Sakura did. She didn't want to start a fight especially over something she didn't know about. I guess when she comes down from Cloud Nine she'll be able to think straight and figure out what she did wrong.

Hinata fell back against her bed sighing in frustration. She couldn't make up her mind if she should pull out the pair of panties she stole about half a week ago and test if Sakura's fluids will effect her like it did before or not. She felt wrong if she did it yet it would feel so right; she couldn't explain it.

Hinata pulled it out making sure her door is locked, not wanting to be caught in this wierd situation. She sniffed the slightly moist crotch and felt intoxicated by the heady scent again. Her tongue instinctively came out absolutely loving the taste as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She wanted more and was disappointed that it was _all _gone, she licked it all up.

Sakura sat alone in her room knowing exactly what she did wrong. She's so embarrassed, she actually shouted out Hinata's name when Ino was giving her a muff job. She didn't even realize this during her throws of passion, sure she knew that she was imagining Hinata of course. She'll have to apologize to Ino at some point for this... and she knew that it's time confront Hinata. She now knows how to seduce a girl.


	8. Confrontation

Sakura was walking around Konohagakure in search of the Hyuga she's missed so terribly. She has everything planned out, she has her cream colored lingerie, she was going to wear her black set but couldn't find the panty portion of it. She's also figured out what she's going to say and do...

"Have you seen Hinata Hyuga?" Sakura asked politely as the sun began to set.

"Nope, sorry," the man said.

She continued to move on wondering where in this partially rebuilt village Hinata is. She searched around the hot springs, the Hyuga living area, and the restaurants and shops. She came up blank when the sun set and it was dark.

"Goddammit! Where could Hinata be?!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"Last time I checked she was training," Kiba said helpfully to the hotheaded teen.

"Thank you," Sakura said taking a calming breath.

The Haruno ran toward the common training ground that everyone uses that's just right outside of the village. She found what she was looking for when her green eyes swept over the pretty Hyuga. She could feel anticipation and determination sparking inside her. The pink haired girl quietly snuck in the fence and locked the gate behind her.

Sakura walked up behind Hinata who was heavily panting from using her Gentle Fist and training to make it more effective. Sakura cleared her throat to get the glistening girl's attention. Hinata jumped in surprise and faced the girl she wanted to apologize to.

"Oh Sakura-san," Hinata mumbled shyly and her cheeks went a pleasant pink hue at the sight of pink haired girl, "I meant t-to talk to you earlier."

Sakura nodded in a signal to go on seeing it as important and polite.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I-I just don't like Naruto-kun getting hurt."

"I'm sorry too. I was out of line when I took matters into own hands," Sakura said.

"Alright I've got to go," Hinata mumbled scampering away.

Sakura had a split moment to decide what to do and she made the first one that came to mind: she kissed Hinata softly whilst grasping her arm to keep her from running away. Sakura didn't want to freak the Hyuga out too much so it was just an incredibly long peck on the lips despite wanting to devourer what's behind the twin lips.

Hinata felt a small little heat pool in her gut at the intimate contact. She didn't understand why she felt like she missed the lips pressed against hers when they left.

"S-Sakura-san," Hinata flushed backing up in a hurry, "What are you doing?"

Sakura didn't care, she needed to get her point across to the dark haired girl. She approached her and Hinata's back hit the wooden post in slight fear. Hinata wanted to leave yet stay between the post and Sakura, she was conflicted. Hinata suddenly couldn't escape.

"Do you know what happened to my black panties, Hinata?" Sakura smirked.

The Hyuga's entire face went tomato red. She could feel her heart rate pick up for two reasons: the fear of what Sakura might do to her with knowledge of her little secret, and the simple thought of Sakura's panties. The Hyuga was way too embarrassed to say anything, so she looked away.

Sakura didn't take that too kindly to being ignored so she invaded Hinata's space a little. Her right hand slipped down the Hyuga's pocket, she purposely dug low brushing against the girl's sensitive area. A silent moan left the girl's lips, her face looked pleasured. Sakura retrieved the underwear with a smirk and began to pull away.

Hinata didn't want the pleasure to end and liked Sakura's touch more than her own, so she kissed her passionately. This surprised the Haruno, but soon enough the pink haired girl returned the kisses full heartedly. Soon enough they had to break apart for air.

"Sakura," Hinata whispered shyly, "d-don't leave me and continue to k-kiss me."

Sakura did with such pent up passion and lust. Her tongue delved past Hinata's soft and pink lips as she pulled the dark haired girl flush against her body. The pink haired girl gripped Hinata's lower back and Hinata's hands wove into the bubble gum colored hair by the roots. Sakura stroked her tongue back and forth against Hinata's inexperienced wriggley muscle. Hinata's head was swimming with the lovely sensations and she was beginning to feel light headed, so she broke for air.

Sakura went straight for Hinata's sensitive neck flesh like Ino did with her. She planted soft kisses when Hinata began to pant softly. Sakura began to get a little too forward when her right hand made soft circular motions onto Hinata's ample breast through her jacket. A soft squeak left the big breasted girl as she tried to squirm out from between the post and the horny teen.

"Sakura," Hinata said weakly without conviction, "p-please don't."

"Really? That's not what your body is saying," Sakura purred.

A low moan left her lips when the pink haired girl molded the flesh in her hands that's beneath her jacket. Hinata couldn't deny that she wanted this and always wanted to be touched like this. The other hand that wasn't fondling the large and clothed breast began to unzip and reveal fishnet covered boobs.

"D-don't look," Hinata blushed.

"Why? You actually have boobs. I don't," Sakura said simply, her green eyes scanned the nubile flesh hungrily.

Hinata flushed even further as Sakura shrugged her out of her jacket. For the past few weeks of lusting after these nubile globs of fat Sakura got to see them again and play with them. Sakura squeezed one of them in a slow and tantalizing way as she bent down slightly to taste them. Through the fishnet material Sakura began to lick, kiss and suck Hinata's nipple. Soft moans left Hinata's lips as her sensitive nipples became erect.

"S-Sakura," Hinata moaned.

Sakura's hand began to slip lower and went down below and sliding her finger tips over Hinata's clit slowly. The Hyuga moaned sharply and rocked her hips back and forth against Sakura's palm. Sakura pulled up the fishnets and Hinata did the rest to take it off and continued to moan under Sakura's ministrations. The pink haired girl's tongue swirled around the exposed nipple and the hand that wasn't stroking Hinata's clothed clit was pinching the dark haired girl's other nipple. Hinata's voice began to rise in volume as her moans simply became a little more desperate.

"Sakura," Hinata whined, "please!"

Sakura pulled the pants down looking at the extremely wet camel toe. She licked her lips at the sight wanting more than anything to see the pretty cunt that's been teasing her. She pulled off the blue panties and Hinata slid down as well since her legs are so weak with pleasure. Sakura was about to dive into the pussy when Hinata interrupted her.

"Sakura... I... want to... um," she started but couldn't finish.

"See me naked?" Sakura offered with an equally dark blush.

Hinata nodded watching the pink haired girl begin to undress with interest. Sakura unzipped her red shirt, unclasping her bra, and slipping off her pants, panties and shoes. Hinata swallowed the excess saliva because of the mouth watering sensation at the sight and smell of Sakura's vaginal discharge. Hinata scooted closer and she came close to the pink pussy.

"M-may I?" Hinata asked still in love with the scent that is Sakura.

"Please," she breathed out and spreading her legs to her lover.

Hinata tested this by licking the walls that are covered in the slick fluid. This caused both of them to moan softly. Hinata gripped Sakura's knees whilst lapping up the juice. Soft moans left Sakura's lips as she laid against the grass and her hands wove into Hinata's silky hair. Hinata's tongue dove right in while sucking the slit, drinking deeply. Loud moans left Sakura as she thrusted her hips hard against Hinata's face.

"Faster," Sakura said arching her back.

Hinata's tongue thrusted hard and fast making Sakura cum so quickly with such sexual build for this moment. The dark haired girl drank all of the excessive amount of liquid becoming drunk off of the taste. Sakura panted softly as Hinata pulled back. After a few seconds, Sakura caught her breath sitting up to an ever blushing Hinata who's cleaning her hands of the wetness she didn't get. Sakura grasped the girl's hands planting a passionate kiss on her lips and tasting her own liquids in the girl's mouth. Sakura pulled back after a few moments.

"I believe it's your turn," Sakura smirked.

Hinata spread her legs, so Sakura held one pretty pale leg up. Sakura rearranged her hips so both of their buttons met up. Both of their hips began to snap against each other with moans that elevated to into soft screams of pleasure. Their pleasure began to heighten to unbearable levels making their hips thrust faster and make them sweat even more.

"Sakura!" Hinata screamed loudly squirting her hot liquid everywhere.

Sakura jutted her pussy a few times more against Hinata's over stimulated clit before she screamed even louder throwing her head back, "Hinata!"

Both of them collapsed against each other in a tangle of limbs. They panted softly before falling asleep in their sweaty and slick warmth.


End file.
